Insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus occurs in genetically predisposed individuals as a consequence of immune mediated destruction of the insulin secreting B cells. The presence of markers of autoimmune destruction of the islet B cells are present for months to years before the development of clinical diabetes. This study is designed to test whether intervention during the prochomal period of the disease can delay its clinical onset.